Last I saw of the Titanic
by El-cruze
Summary: Abigal get's to go on the trip of her dreams. R


**_I'm back, but not with a Tomb Raider story! R&R plz Titanic _**

**_Chapt. 1 Titanic_**

_**It was my latest dream. The one day I had been waiting for. I was about to sail on the maiden voige of the famous ship the R. M. S. Titanic! I couln't believe it.**_

_**My mother was also excited, she thumbled threw her perse as I admired the huge ships giant funneles." I know I put those tickets in my purse, but were?" I was daydreaming about what it would be like to bask in the sun on beach chairs, righting my latest book." Girl with a dream".**_

_**" Come on sis. Lets get on the ship. If mom can find the tickets." My little brother Johnothin tugged on the sleeve of my favorite faded blue dress. He was now 8.**_

_**My family was poor, we coudln't afford much. It was only my mother, my brother, and I. Going to America to find my father in Indiana. He left when John was a baby, to settle a house in Indiana, he said that when he did he would wright use and tell us when to come over. We got that letter, and we are headed home.**_

_**" Come children, I found the tickets! We just need to get threw the inspection cube." mother said, waving third class tickets in the air.**_

_**The inspection cube. The one thing different from third class and first class. We had to be inspected because we didn't have as much money. Because we wern't as clean because we can't afford to bathe every night.**_

_**As soon as the nightmare of the inspection cube was over, we headed up the long wooden plank to the beautiful steel ship. The line stopped and went and stopped and went. But when it stopped again, I looked up to the first class plank. I looked at the row. A lady with a hoop skirt on, a man with an interesting tie, and a boy. He looked about 14. Not exactly my age at least. He wore long shorts and a gray shirt. He wore a hat and for a moment looked over at me. When our eyes met I turned away.**_

_**" Abigale, come now!" My mother called to me. She was at least 5 feet away, so I ran to catch up." What was that about? Did you see a boy?" she looked at me from under her small hat. I looked up at her." No just thought I saw, um, someone I knew." I looked up at the plank one last time before going into the ship.**_

**_Chapt. 2 Tom_**

_**My mother gave our tickets to the cabin stewert and he showed us to our room. It was quite small, but also just right. There were two bunk beds, a wash basen and two windows. I set my small purse on the bottem bunk." Well children, shall we go out on the boat deck and wave to people we don't know?" mother said wial walking out the door. John and I fallowed her onto the boat deck.**_

_**We all made our way out to the boat deck and got to the rail. We waved as the ship started to swiftly float out to the open sea. It was beautiful, and it was all ahead of me. Just waiting to be seen.**_

_**After everybody left to there cabins, mother, John and I stayed on the deck. Mother sowed wial John played with a toy car on the deck floor." Mother, I think I will pick out a book from the third class library." I said heading towards the door." Ok, just don't take to long."**_

_**I hurried towards the library door, when a boy came out at the same time. Before relizing it I ran right into him. He was caring a stack of books taller than his head. All the books fell to the ground and so did he and I. I quickly got up on my knese and picked up one of the books." I'm so sorry!" I said looking up at him. He was the same boy I saw on the plank. The first class boy. **_

_**" It's ok, I should have been looking." He stacked up a few of the books and I handed him the one I found. For a few moments I just stood there looking at him.**_

_**" Oh, I'm Abigale, urm, Abby." I said standing up.**_

_**" I'm Tom. Tom White." I looked around then said.**_

_**" Well I'd better get going I can't leave my mother waiting. I promised I would get my book and get back." He looked at me . He had beautiful brownish blueish eyes.**_

_**" Yeah, me to. What class are you in?" **_

_**I smiled," Third. You?" He looked around then turned to me.**_

_**" First, but our library didn't have anything interesting." we stood there for a few moments." So maybe I'll see you again." He said, bending over to pick up his books." Maybe we can meat somewhere, and talk." He looked like he ment it.**_

_**" Ok, how about tomarow in this library at noon." **_

_**He smiled," Fantastic. See you there, Abby." Then he turned and left. Walking around the corner.**_

_**After I picked up my book and got back to mother and John, I sat and read. Mother asked about what took me so long.**_

_**" Oh, I just ran into someone. You know, met a new friend." She looked up from the blanket she was sowing.**_

_**" And what happened? Did you talk?" I put my book down,**_

_**" Ya, I'm meating, um, her tomarrow at noon. In the library." I opened my book up again, and started to read. **_

_**John came up to us," I bet you it's a boy." He said, rolling his car towards the railing.**_

_**" No, um, she is a girl." The toy car kept rolling towards the railing and went right under it, to open water.**_

_**" My car! That was my favorite car!" John ran towards the railing and looked over it. Mother ran after him and pulled him away from the rail.**_

_**" We will get you another one. Don't you have that green one?" She tried to comfort him.**_

_**" NO! Blue is my favorite color!" I smiled to myself," What! Do you think thats funny! What if that book went over the edge. Would you be laughing! I think not!" I put my book down again.**_

_**" Leave your brother alone, Abigale." I put my book on the chair and leaned on the rail. The hole world was waiting for me to explore. I was so happy! I was on the grandest ship in the world, I met a nice boy, and I was going to see my father. It seemed as if nothing could ever bring me down.**_

_**I stood there thinking of all the good things that could happen. I could finish my book and publish it, I could get to know Tom really well and keep in touch after the trip, and my father could be waiting at the ship dock. But there were also the things that could go rong. I could lose my book, I could get in a big fight with Tom, my father could have forgotten about us, and the ship could sink. No! None of those things would happen. Espeshely the sinking part. And my father would never forget about me, also I hardly knew Tom. I pretty much had a good future as I saw it.**_

**_Chapt.3 the secret meeting_**

_**I got up that morning and put on my favorite pink dress with a red bow in my hair. Mother said it was gorgous and my brother said it was hidious. **_

_**I slapped his hand lightly," Abigale! Stop hitting your brother!" **_

_**I looked up at her," But mother, he said my dress was hidious!" I said, pointing at him.**_

_**" It's not polite to point, and your brother would never say something like that! Would you John?" She looked at him and pinched his cheek.**_

_**" No mother." He said making a face as she pinched him.**_

_**I made my way over to the library, Tom wasn't there yet, so I picked up a book, and read. I sat back in the chair and read on and on. It was over and hour, when the librarian told me to go outside. I stood at the rail and waited fourty minuties. He must not be coming. I said to myself. I started to walk away.**_

_**" Abby!" I heard somone shout from behind me. I turned around to see Tom running up the deck.**_

_**" Were have you been! It's been at least an hour!" He stopped infront of me.**_

_**" We had a church cerimony. My parents think a found a friend that is a boy. Sorry" I looked at him wide eyed.**_

_**" Really! Me too. Well, they think your a girl, so we can't let them know! My little brother would never let me live the rest of the trip." He sat on a deck chair. I sat beside him.**_

_**" You have a little brother? I have a little sister. She is 8 and she is a brat!" He was panting from running.**_

_**" My brother is 8, and he is a brat also. This morning he said my dress was hidious, so I lightly slaped him on the hand and mother just about blew." He looked at my dress closly.**_

_**" I think it lookes gorgous!" I felt as my cheekes getting warm and I knew I was blushing. I put my hand over my cheek to hide it.**_

_**" It's ok. I always blush." We sat there for a few moments. I looked up to his face and for a moment it was as if his face was getting closer. My eyes were slowly closing.**_

_**"ABIGALE ADA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I quickly backed away and closed my eyes, as my mothers voice filled the air. I felt somone pulling me up to my feet and my mother shook me a little. I opened my eyes and looked opon the face I had never seen on my mother before. Her eyes were small and piggy and her lips thin and dry.**_

_**" Mother I can explane," she put me down.**_

_**" You are in so much trouble." My little brother came out from behind mother. I sat on a deck chair.**_

_**" You probly can't explane this little freak trying to heras you." Tom stood up and so did I. I got right infront of him.**_

_**" Mother! He was not herasing me. He was the friend I was talking about." My mother got up, and pulled me away.**_

_**" He must have thretened you you to make you tell that silly story! We are going now." She turned and pulled me by the arm. I will see you tonight. Meat here at 1:00. I lipped at him. He nodded his head and walked off.**_

_**" I can't believe they would let a boy like that on this ship. Go to sleep Johnothin." Mother passed the room as I washed my face in the wash basen. John pretended to snore so mother would think he was asleep." I mean it's just unrulely! Oh well, let's all just get some rest." She got under the covers of her bed as I dried my face off with the towel. I slipped under the warm white covers of the bed. The white reminded me of Tom.**_

_**" Ok, lights out. Good night!" My mother blew her candle out and I blew out mine and she layed her head on the pillow. It was now midnight, by one she and John would be asleep.**_

_**I waited for an hour then slipped my slippers and robe on. First I had to check that mother and John were asleep. I looked up at John. He was mouthing words in his sleep so I knew he was out. I looked at mother, she was drewling so she was out too.**_

_**I slowly made my way to the door and slipped threw, I closed it and locked it behind me and put the key in my pocket.**_

_**I slowly made my way to the outside of the library. The library was closed, so I sat on a chair and looked both ways. I suddenly saw a medium sized figure with a coat and hat on." Hey!" He whispered." What did you want to talk about?" He sat beside me." I don't know, just get to know each other." I shivered a little," Here, do you want my coat?" Tom took off his brown leather jacket and put it over my shoulders." Thanks," I looked at his sweet soft face." Sorry about, urm, my mother. She was being a real stick in the mud today. I've never seen her like that before." He looked at the light that brightened the hall." My mother would have done the same. But she still doesn't know." I shivered agine. Tom got closer and put his arm around me." Is it ok if I do that?" He looked at me." Yeah," I said softly. We sat there for five minutes then he said," I'd better get back to my cabin. It's a little bit of a trip. Would you like me to walk you back to your cabin?"He stood up." Yes please. It would make me feel better." I stood up and he put his arm out. I grabbed onto it and we walked down the hall. When we got to the door, I put my hand in my pocket and there was no key." Oh no! My key is gone. Now what do I do!" He looked at me, then looked around." Wait I have an idea!" I said, looking up at him." You can go if you want. This will work." He stumbled," Well, ok. Just one thing." He bent over and kissed me on the cheek." Good night Abby. Same time tomarrow?" I put my hand up to my cheek." Yeah." He walked off down the hall but stopped at the end and crouched down. I knew that he was going to make sure I was ok. I knocked on the door lightly. My mother opened it." Abigale! Were have you been!" I looked up at her," I couldn't get to sleep so I took a small walk." She let me inside.**_

_**" Were did you get that jacket?" I was stunned. The jacket Tom had given me was still around my shoulders." I, urm, found it on the deck, and I was cold." I said, taking it off." Then I lost my key." **_

_**Mother just put the jacket down and told me to go to sleep.**_

**_Chapt. 4 A conflict_**

_**The next morning, I got up and got ready to eat a great brakfast. We had bacon, eggs, and small pancakes. I also had a small glass of fresh orange juice.**_

_**After brakefast, we all sat on the deck as usuall. I read as John played with his least favorite green car and mother sowed. Many people from the first class were walking on the deck and I was sort of hoping to see Tom. But at the same time hoping not to. My mother might blow again.**_

_**It was about noon when guess who came walking down the deck. Tom and his family. Oh no! I thought to myself. When my mother looked up and saw them, she stood up." Well! Isn't it the family of the boy who harased my daghter!" They all stopped. I looked over at Tom, he put his head in his hands and then looked up at me. He slowly walked towards me."STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" my mother yelled.**_

_**" I don't know what you are talking about! My son has been now where neer here! He was with his friend Adam!" I looked up at Tom. He rised his eyebrows and smiled." Your son has been abusing my poor daughter all this time!" I got up and Tom and I walked away. We sat on deck chairs as we lisened to our mothers yelling at each other." I can't believe this is happening." Tom said putting his face in his hands again. I patted him on the back.**_

_**As the mothers faught, Tom's little sister and my little brother came over." So. Are you two still seeing each other tonight?" My brother spoke up." What are you talking about!" I stood over him." I fallowed you last night to the deck." Tom's little sister spoke up also." Yeah! So did I. And you are in big trouble Tom!" Tom looked up at her." You little verman!" His mother came up," Come now Magen. You also Tom, you are in big trouble! I talked to her mother and you are so busted. Say your last words to your little girlfriend, because you arn't going to see her again." Tom mouthed words," I can't come tonight. Come tomarrow night!" as she dragged him away. I nodded and sat on the deck chair next to me.**_

_**My mother was sitting in a chair looking out to sea." Mum?" I said quietly walking up to her. She didn't say anything." I'm so sorry mum!" I said sitting next to her.**_

_**"Your brother and his sister told us everything. How could you?" she looked up at me." I like him mother. I couldn't help it." I looked at the ground." Well, it's the last time. I want you to never go around that boy again. Do you hear me?" I looked at her," Yes mother."**_

_**That night I sleeped, thinking about Tom. I was going to see him the next night no matter what his or my mother said, but how? I would just sneek out like the night before. Yes, that would work.**_

**_Chapt.5 Ice Burge_**

_**It was the morning of April 14, 1912. Sunny and calm. I don't think I had ever seen the water so calm. My mother was still mad and my brother was still being a pest, as usual. We all went to the library just to do something new. Also so my mother wouldn't see Tom or his family again. We all read and mother wrote a note to my father. She would send it when we got there and it would get there before we would.**_

_**We went to the cafeteria at 2:00 and ate ham and gravy for lunch. Then went to the cabin to freshen up. My mother changed clothes, and combed my brother's hair, to his dislike. I put on a red and white dress with a white bow in my hair and pink laced shoes. I thought it was my best dressy dress of all, and it was my best dinner dress.**_

_**That night we had turkey, stuffing and mashed potatoes. It was the best dinner in the time I had been there, it was also the last.**_

_**With a full stomoch, my brother lie down and instantly fell asleep. My mother blew out her candle and turned to the wall. I then remembered that I had to meat Tom at the library tonight.**_

_**I left a little early. It was eleven o'clock, I slowly made my way, enjoying the night air, to the library and waighted. I thought it would be a wial, so I lied back in the chair.**_

_**About one half an hour later, at 11:30, Tom came up to me." Beautiful night isn't it?" He looked out to the sea." Yeah, it's calm." We both sat there and talked for about ten minutes. No one was on the deck and it was so quiet.**_

_**But for a moment it was to quiet." Tom," I looked behind him, out at the water." Yeah?" He leaned forward." What's that!" I said calmly, pointing behind him at the large shadow. He went to the railing and I fallowed. I saw his eyes widen," GET BACK!" He pulled me back as a large chunk of ice came on the deck. The shadow slowly screched passed and ice pored onto the deck. We both slowly got up and looked over the railing. The shadow moved down the side and disappeared into the night.**_

_**We both just stood there, looking after it. Tom turned to me," We have to warn our families. I'll go get my family, then come back for you." I looked at him, wide eyed." What was that Tom!" he took me aside." It was an ice burge. I know that but... just go tell your family and get back here. I hope it isn't bad." I nooded." Ok." We both took off in different directions. Tom seemed to go fast but I was in no hurry, I knew it couldn't be that bad.**_

_**I got back to the cabin and unlocked the door. The lights were on and my mother was pasing the room. She looked up at me," Where have you been!" I slowly walked in." I thought I felt a shudder and went to look. I think it was an ice burge." She looked at me wide eyed." What have you been eating? Your going crazy!" **_

_**" I think it was an ice burge. That's what I heard from the captain." Came a voice from outside the door. I looked back at mother, she stopped dead in her trakes." Abigale! Go see if you can find out anything about this." Mother calmly said. She wasn't moving at all. I hesitated but then headed off down the corridor.**_

**_Chapt.6 Down by the head_**

_**I ran up the stairs and looked around at the nerly crowded deck. No one was there so I thought there wasn't anything to worry about. I calmed down and I slowed my pace. I tried to talk to anybody I could find." Excuse me..." A man passed me and ignored me. There was no one else there. I started off down the deck and a group of men came down the passage. It looked like captain Smith and the builder of the ship, Mr. Andrews. **_

_**" There is water in boiler room 6 and it is coming in fast. We're going down by the head!" I stopped and let them pass. Down by the... no we couldn't be... sinking could we? Na! But what if, what if we did! I hurried back to the cabin and opened the door. My mother was still pasing the ground. She looked up as I entered." Well?" I walked up to her.**_

_**" Mother," I said softly so John wouldn't hear," I heard the builder of the ship say... say... we're going down by the head." I looked up at the celing.**_

_**" PUT YOUR LIFE BELTS ON, PUT YOUR LIFE BELTS ON!" a man yelled wial waving lifebelts in the air. I went out in the hall and got three lifebelts, then ran back in." Mother I think we should dress warmly. It is rather chilly out there." I tried to say calmly." Yes," She stumbled to get her coat on.**_

_**" Mother what is happening?" my brother woke up." Put your coat on dear." She said holding it up." But I don't want..." She shook it." PUT IT ON!" she yelled, shakily. John shook as he slipped his coat on over his shoulders.**_

_**We all went out in the hall to the side stair well." GO TO THE MAIN STAIR WELL." a man yelled then walked off. We all slowly went to the main stair well and looked up." COME ON LET US THREW! WE HAVE WEMAN AND CHILDREN DOWN HERE!" I jumped up, but when I landed, the floor was somewhat tilted. I looked back and to my suprise, there was water leaking onto the floor." Mother," I said looking back and pulling on her sleeve." What's the matter?" She asked looking back. I thought for a moment." I want to see somthing real quick mother." I said walking off. **_

_**I walked to the other gate and shook it a little." Sir can you let me through?" I said kindly to the man in the white uniform." Go to the main stairwell and everything will be alright." He said, then walked off. Oh no, now what? I asked myself." HELP!" I yelled to the emptie hallway as the water lapped up aginst the bottem stair." Abigale? Abby!" I heard a voice yell out my name." Tom! Tom, the water is coming in down here." I told him. He looked behind me." Oh no." He exclaimed. He looked around for something to get me out.**_

_**" The keys! The keys Tom!" I said, pointing at the hook on the wall. He ran over and pulled them down and looked at each key." Here's the one!" He said putting a silver key in the lock. He turned it in the lock and pulled the gate open." Thanks, wait! How did you know I was here?" He stopped." Well, I herd that the gates were closed, and you wern't on the deck." We looked at each other for a moment." Come on I have to get my sister." We both ran off down the coridor and came out on the deck. Tom lead me to a long hall of first class rooms." Come on," He ran ahead of me and stopped at a cabin with a number 5 on it. Then opened the door." Megan! Megan are you here?" Tom yelled out. I herd a little crying from the room on the right." Tom!" I said to him, I opened the door. Megan was in a ball on the floor. She looked up as we came in." Tom!" She said runing up to us, and hugging Tom," What is she doing here?" She said looking up at me.**_

_**Tom just picked her up and ran out the door." What now?" I asked him." Well, let's get you two on a boat." He said walking off." Us two?" I said walking after him." Yes! I must get you two on a boat before we... well, you know. Sink." He looked back at me and stopped." You must go Abby! You must take care of Megan for me." I stumbled," Not without you Tom!" I said with confidence. He put Megan down and took me aside." Abigale, please! I can't get on the boat. I'm too old. But you must. Please Abby. Please!" **_

_**I looked around then looked him in the face, and nodded.**_

_**" Good! Now I can rest well." He said, sighing. Then picked Megan up and headed down the corridore. I fallowed.**_

**_Chapt. 7 Last I saw of the Titanic_**

_**We got to the deck, and headed to the boat area. We ran down the line, trying to find a boat. People were panicing and screaming. The bow of the ship was now under water, and the ship was sinking right before my eyes.**_

_**When Megan saw the bow of the ship, and the water, she started to cry.**_

_**" Shh...It's ok Megan." Tom comforted his little sister, wial looking around. I looked,and saw a boat on the other side of the ship.**_

_**" Tom! There's another boat!" I exclaimed, pointing at the other side of the ship. We ran and got in line. A few people ran passed, screaming. Others just calmly walked on the deck.**_

_**When we got up to the boat, the man helped Megan into it. I started towards the boat.**_

_**" No miss. I'm teribbly sorry... but we have all we can hold on this boat." The man said putting a hand out. I stepped back, as the men lowered the boat down into the water.**_

_**" Abigale! What are you still doing here?" Tom ran up to me. **_

_**" They wouldn't let me on the boat. It's to crowded." I ran up as he took me by the shoulders.**_

_**" We must talk to them! We must..." Tom started to pull me towards the boat.**_

_**" Tom! It's ok. I'll stay... with you." I pulled him back..**_

_**" But you must get on a boat..." He tugged on my arm.**_

_**" Shouldn't that be my desition?" I said loudly, as the splashing of the water swallowed any other noise.**_

_**He stopped and looked at me," Yes. I guess it is. Well then, we will see this through together." he looked around at the ship, and almost stumbled. The deck was awfully tilted." Come on! Let's get to the stern!" He yelled wail helping me up on the slippery deck.**_

_**When we got half way up, I slipped and fell, hitting mey nee on the rail.**_

_**" AH!" I yelled falling, and slipping on the wet deck, as people ran over me, they paniced. We were in the middle of the ship, and when I looked up to see how further the stern was from us, I groned.**_

_**Tom tried to help me up as the people ran back and forth screaming, and praying. But suddenly, there was a sound that scrached threw the night like a knife on butter. The sound only the deaf could stand. The sound faded, and no one on the ship made the slitest sound, untill...**_

_**The ship started to rumble under me. Like when you feel an earth quake, but it was worse. The wood split right under Tom and I. I new I was dead before I even fell. This is the thing that only happenes in grandpa's old stories, or the made up stories on the raidio. This couldn't be happening to me. But it was, I fell strait down. Forever. Luckely, I was not in the path of any flying objects. I was afraid for Tom. We had liked each other so much. I felt like I had non him for all of my life. I hadn't though, I hadn't. It was just what my mother would call, a fool's love. Not real, but only getting the impression that you love someone because you want to feel more, grown up. That's not how it felt though, I did love him.**_

_**It seemed like forever, when we finaly hit the water. The ice felt like a thousand needles on my soft flesh. Tom doesn't have a lifebelt, I thought to myself. What will be of him! Will he drown, or be killed by the impacked. What about me?**_

_**It all seemed to cram into my head as the water filled the space for my breathing. I held my breath at the last moment. Yet it didn't seem to help as I sank into the deep black hole of ocean. I felt around me and found what I was searching for. Tom's hand.**_

_**As fast as I could, I swam upwards. I could feel Tom helping by swimming upwards aslo. After a wial, I felt the cold air on my face. Gasping for every presious breath I could clasp. I look to see Tom's head floating close beside me. He took hold of my other hand and I looked up. I didn't remember the ship. I had let go of all memories of the trip. Except for Tom.**_

_**I found that we were in between the two parts of the ship. I looked to the left and I could see many floors of the ship. To my right the ship was sinking. Faster than I could ever amagine. I began to panic.**_

_**Faintly I could hear Tom's voice above the roar of the ship.**_

_**" Abby! Abby, we must get away from here! If not, the ship will pull us under with it!" He began to swim in the direction of a large opening. I didn't know what to do.**_

**_El- Yup, I'm gonna do another section.! See ya soon! -El_**


End file.
